Various types of apparatus for crimping fittings onto an elongated member such as a hose end have heretofore been proposed. Reference is made to U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,335,594 and 3,805,580, as illustrating the state of the art.
One of the problems which confronts the art is the provision of an apparatus which is versatile enough to accommodate linear fittings as well as elbow fittings or non-linear fittings.